


Crazy=Genius

by TikiLuv7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiLuv7/pseuds/TikiLuv7
Summary: While Betty is writing on the mystery of her best friend Toni Topaz's disappearance, she is confronted by ,the cold hearted, Jughead Jones claiming her to be the perfect variable for his assassination mission. Will she survive Jughead's insanity or will she die trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to today's chapter of Crazy=Genius. A special thanks to Sofia, Arianna, Trinnie, and Ten for being so supportive of this story. Now onto the story!

_'Toni Topaz Gone Without a Trace.' ,_ that's all I'd been able to jot down in my computer. __************~~~~__I mean what exactly can you say when your best friend of 10 years practically evaporates into thin air? What can you do whenever you close you eyes all you can see is  three girls sitting on a bed freshly 13 gossiping about teachers, and being each other's source of light in this goddamned town despite being on different sides of the spectrum? I wish someone'd tell me because I don't have a fucking clue. _'How do I begin to explain Toni Topaz? Well for starters she was surely the rebellious one in our friendship I'll tell you that. She never took no for an answer, ever. But me? Nah, because you could always depend on,"oh so innocent", Betty Cooper to lean on. ' ,_ it was true I was like Riverdale's personal support puppet. _'No one ever bothered to get to_ _know me except my dear friends Toni and Cheryl when were six. Well once this one guy tried making conversation with me, but we haven't spoke since. What was his name? Bughead? It was probably Bughead. Anyways we're getting off topic, what I'm trying to say is Toni was there for me when no one else was. Not even my parents. So hi my name is Betty Cooper and I'm here to tell you the story of Toni Topaz's life story and her mysterious disappearance.'_ Phew well the introduction is out the way now I can write the rest of this novel no problem. Right? I reached for my computer again to type some more, but I was interrupted by the shrill ' _PING' from my phone._

 

**Cheryl: Heyy blondie. How are you dealing with the whole Toni thing?**

**Betty: As well as I can. This whole** **novel thing seems to be working, but I still can't get her out my mind**

**Cheryl: Same, all I think about is our sleepovers when we were younger. Time used to go so slowly but now things are just intense.**

**Betty: yeah I get the feeling....how are you doing?**

**Cheryl: Honestly I'm trying but everything is so frickin hard. I mean I feel so alone.**

**Betty: I'm sorry Cher. Have you tried going to Ronnie? Maybe she has a smooch to offer you :)**

**Cheryl: haha I wish but she canceled last minute**

I sighed at the last text. It seems like Veronica's too busy for anyone, sometime's even Cheryl. 

**Betty: Agh I'm sorry Cher. You'll get through this, we both will**

**Cheryl: Hopefully.**

I start to type an answer in response when all of a sudden I hear the soft creek of the Blue and Gold Office door. I look up to see tall boy at the doorway. 

 

He had dark blue eyes and black curls that fell flawlessly under a crown shaped beanie with sequins.Gorgeous moles scattered on the lower right side of his face.Dimples to pair up with his smirk and a jawline that would slice off your fingers if you dare touch it. 

Holy shit this man was sexy. 

"M-may I help you?" I stutter at the presence of the raven haired boy in front of me. my bashfulness only made his smirk grow wider  and my face to heat up in embarrassment. "Yes as a matter of fact you can. Did you by any chance know a Toni? Toni Topaz?"  I had to look down so I wouldn't be "distracted" while talking. "Yeah, she was my best friend since I was six. Besides who doesn't know her at this point. "

 

"So I assume you're Betty Cooper?" the raven haired asked. how the hell does he know my name? "Er yeah, who wants to know?"  At that a sharp knife was raised inches away from my throat causing my breath to hitch. "I do. Now Betty I have a proposition for you. Wait no not a proposition this isn't negotiation, so here's the deal _princess_ either you accept and live, or you decline and get the pretty throat of your's slit open. Which one will it be darling?"

"I want to live." I sobbed out not even knowing I was crying in the first place. 

In an instant the knife was lowered from my throat, and his ocean blue eyes looked into my grassy green ones. "Good choice princess, welcome to the Serpents; Terminate."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Emperor's New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilo there lovelies. Before I get into this chapter I would like to throw a huge thank you over to my lovely wife Sofia for editing this, you're the best babe! Also this is dedicated to Ten because she's been going through some heart breaking things that she doesn't deserve. If you're reading this Ten I love you and stay strong. Now without a further of do on with the chapter!

“Serpents Terminate? What the hell is Serpents Terminate?” I look him up and down only to see, the knife was nowhere in sight. "What the hell are you talking about? The Serpents is a gang I want nothing to do with them nor have I ever!" I got out my desk chair and backed away from him but he only walked right with me. "And why would that be darling?"

My breathing became heavy as his dark blue eyes bored into my lime green ones. That bastard he's using seduction against me. Keep calm Betty you can outsmart him. "I'm not sure if you know this but I'm Betty Cooper. I am the girl next door, princess of Riverdale. What exactly makes you believe I belong in a gang?"

I half expected him to shoot me a cold glare. Hell maybe even a grimace, but nope he looked at me with that same look in his eyes. He was wearing that same fucking smirk he entered the room; God, I barely even know this guy and I'm already starting to hate him. "Oh so I'm guessing your pal Toni didn't mention it."

My eyes widen in shock when my best friend's name slips out of his lips. "Tell me what?"

"You see darling last summer was when Toni decided to join. She said it was to pay for her little brother's bail; I felt bad for her so I let her join. Turns out she was one of the best we had, but then things turned sour as of a few weeks ago. She told us there was someone after her like a stalker. My dad didn't know what to do so I asked her who would take her place. You know what she said, Juliet?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. I expected the raven-haired to snap but I only sensed his smirk growing wider as I walked towards the blue and gold window.

"She chose you, Juliet."

I spun on my heels and looked at the taller boy in horror. "You mean my best friend..." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Toni Topaz who I've been friends with for ten years just bartered me off to be some Serpent?" I choked back my tears and pressed my fingernails into my palms. Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong. I looked up at him with glassy eyes, he held the exact same stance except for the fact his expression that was playful he wore earlier was now softer. "Shit, don't put it like that way she loved you I can tell. She told the team you were a badass in training. Said you had the equipment and fighting skills like a ninja. After that, we knew we just had to find you."

I looked at the beanie-wearing cad fondly. He's not so bad; Toni must've liked him. My smile immediately faded when I pictured Toni gunning down five zombies in a matter of seconds. How didn't I know she'd become a professional killer? Oh, right it's probably because last time I saw her she was still wearing a unicorn onesie.

"I appreciate it, stranger, really I do I just need a minute to clear my mind. I-I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean how will my mom react to me working with a group of assassins. The Serpents of all people." He gripped my shoulder tightly yet carefully and set us both on the grey carpeted section of the floor in a crouching position. He sighed before speaking "Look, Juliet, I know how you feel but you have to understand we don't have a minute. Hell, we barely have a second. There's a war that will take place soon and the list is only getting longer."

List? Like a list that determines who dies? How lovely.

"Ok then. I think I'm ready. " He removed his hand away swiftly from my shoulder and quirked a dark eyebrow towards me.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Juliet? I could just say I slit your throat and The Serpents won't hear a syllable of what really happened. You could just live your life to the fullest."

I nearly laughed at the absurd comment. When Betty says she'll do something she'll fucking do it. Cheryl said so herself.

"Yes, stranger. I'm positive, although, I have three conditions. "

His smirk returned and he jumped to the ground pulling me up with him.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"One; I want to be paid extra for my equipment."

He looks okay so far so I guess I'll just keep going.

"Two; you are going to help me find Toni no matter who gets hurt."

His smirk spread across his face from ear to ear, but he's still listening. That's good.

"And three; for the love of God tell me who the hell you are."

He pondered on it for a bit and rubbed his chin before giving me an answer. "Well, it's my father's job to handle the paychecks so talk to him once you meet him." I nod signalling him to continue. "However since Sabrina's like a sister to me I'd be glad to help."

"Wait a minute. Sabrina as in Sabrina Spellman? Toni's girlfriend?" He looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, Sabrina's the reason Toni's in this group in the first place." He said it as if it was obvious. Whatever. "So who exactly are you?"

He let out an airy chuckle before responding. "I'm Jughead, nice to meet you. "

Jughead's a nice name. A weird one, but nice all the same.

"See that's better tough guy. But while we're on the subject of names it's Betty, not Juliet." I joked, tugging the tips of my ponytail.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the room.

"I like Juliet better."  
-  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me we'd be riding a motorcycle?" I exclaimed redoing my ponytail as we entered some rusty Serpents hangout called the White Wyrm. As soon as we completely entered the bar I was quickly overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol, weed, puffs of cigarette smoke, and maybe even marijuana. I coughed a bit but I kept walking. Everything about this place is just so oddly fascinating.

"I just thought you assumed I had one. After all, what kind of gang doesn't have a biker?" He hung up his leather jacket and I hung up my pink trenchcoat. "Anyways, are you sure you want to go through with this Juliet?" I shook my head at his worried voice. "I'll be fine Jug. I'm only doing this for Toni, remember? Plus there's no going back now everyone sees I'm alive and healthy by now.

"Wait what do you mean everyone?" Jughead still had an awfully smug tone but I could tell something was wrong.

"Everyone as in your Serpents crew. They're staring at us Juggie." Jughead's smirk vanished and was quickly replaced by a grimace.

"No Juliet. They're looking at you," Jughead said in a hushed tone. All of the Serpents small, tall, young, and old were looking at Jughead and I. The worst part is it's not exactly what you'd call a welcoming stare. No, it was a wanting of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks as usual for taking time out of your day and reading this I love you all! Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. Have a great day lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo lovelies, Tiki here and thanks for reading today's chapter! Remember don't be a silent reader I want to hear what you think. Anyways I love you all and I hope you have a beautiful day :3.


End file.
